A Heart of Ice Melted by Another
by BlackBloodWolf23
Summary: This is my first fan fiction. It is based off of Wolf's Rain. Please review and I will try to get the next chapter out. This includes romance between KibaxOC and some TsumexOC.
1. The Truth is Out

Chapter 1  
**The Truth is Out**

"Hey! Kurai, could you go with Sakura to find some food?" A Black haired female with silver highlights and metalic green eyes shouted to a siver haired male with blue eyes. "Yeah, sure." He hollered back before running after a mahogany and orchid haired female with orchid eyes.  
"Well now that everyone has something to do I need to find me some form of work." The black haired female sighed as she walked over to a white and black haired male that called her name. "Seiduo!" "Yeah Akumu?" Seiduo sat down across from where he was sitting, his dark blue gaze flickering as he spoke "I think you should take a break sis, I mean you have been working the hardest out of all of us you deserve one.  
"Hm... alright but that means you will be taking care of all my work today." She cast a playful glance at Akumu as he rolled his eyes. Then she stood up and walked past a blue- grey haired male she dipped her head and called a greeting too. "Shio," "Seiduo" He replied before they both went their seperate ways. While Seiduo layed on the cold floor of her apartment she had thoughts of work running through her head. Finally she broke the thoughts with one of something else 'I wonder how Kiba and his pack are doing in this digusting city.' Her thoughts were disturbed by a knocking on her door, sitting up she looked at it and called "Its open."  
She was surprised at who came into the small apartment. "Well speak of the devil." Seiduo said as she smirked. Kiba and his pack were at the door. Hige gave a short huff and sarcastically replied "Well nice to see you too." She just shook her head then signaled for them to have a seat. "So what can I do for you, Kiba?" She looked over at him from where she was standing. Kiba looked at her and gave her a warm smile, which was rare for him unless he was around her "We heard you were in town and we thought we would pay a visit." She eyed him for a moment seeming to scan his face. "Uhuh well there seems to be more too this?" she questioned him. "Hm, Well, um, yes we were wondering if we could stay with your pack for a while." She just dipped her head "Of coarse, go ahead we have a few empty rooms.  
Toboe, Hige and Blue kept passing looks as they knew Kiba had a crush on Seiduo and that this was one of his ways of flirting with her, by talking, joking, etc. After a while Seiduo looked at the others and said "While me and Kiba talk you guys can talk to Shio about your, uh, rooms." They just nooded and left, while Seiduo sat down across from Kiba causing his senses to go on overdrive as she sat in front of him. 'Why is it always the simplist things she does that sets me off?' he thought but his thoughts were interrupted by Seiduo's voice. "So... did you catch any of those looks Hige, Blue and Toboe were passing or was I the only one?She cast him a playful glance as she leaned back in her chair. "Yeah, I saw a few." He couldn't help but let his gaze scan her up and down a few times as he sat there.  
_Damn it. Why can't I just tell her how I feel. She has only two options reject me or accept me. Thats it my minds made up I'll tell her tonight but not now I just want to talk right now._' Once again he was snapped out of his thoughts by her voice. "I see you staring at me Kiba, like what you see?" He was slightly shocked at what she said and thought she was joking but the look she was giving him said otherwise. "I, um..." He stuttered on what to say before he realized she was now sitting next to him. "Go ahead speak the truth." She almost whispered as he felt the warmth of her breath on his neck slightly. "Well then, uh... well actually yes." He finally managed to spit out when he looked at her she was smiling at him. it sent a feeling up his spine except this one was pleasent as she spoke. "Well, I feel the same, about you."

Kiba was standing on the "balcony" as Seiduo called it, he was in his wolf form the moons light illuminating his pelt. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of a black figure padding over too his side laying down. "So what do you think of the view?" came a familiar voice, it was Seiduo in her own wolf form her Black, White, Silver and tan pelt was unmistakable and slowly he turned and spoke "Depends because the one in front of me is beautiful but the one next to me is even better." He looked at her his gaze gentle and caring it was silent for a moment before he spoke again "I know this may sound strange but, I want you Seiduo, I need you." His gaze changed to one of longing as he waited for her to answer. "Hm... well thats nice to know because I want you too Kiba." Seiduo replied softly before leaning against his shoulder.  
_'Her scent is so sweet and her eyes are so beautiful. It's hard to imagine her sitting next to me yet here she is.'_ he thought to himself. He gently layed his muzzle on top of her head and sighed. Slowly Seiduo lifted her head and licked his cheek before standing and speaking. "I should get some rest, see you in the morning." she whispered into his ear before padding off. He watched her until she was out of sight before heading to his own resting place.  
As soon as he had layed down sleep had claimed him and he had dreams of Seiduo.

The next morning Kiba woke up with Hige and Blue standing over him "What the, What are you two doing here?" He sat up as the blurriness of his vision cleared. Blue and Hige looked at each other and smirked.  
"Hey, don't think nobody knows." Blue spoke as she turned to him. "Knows what?" he questioned. "About you and Seiduo, we saw you two last night." Hige replied this time a smug look on his face, "Wha... Oh, yeah that." He mumbled. "Yep. We saw the whole thing." They both replied. "Well, just don't tell any one else I don't know How Seiduo would feel about that."  
They both dipped their heads before walking out leaving Kiba. 'Maybe I should check on Toboe and Tsume or just avoid Hige and Blue the rest of the day. Of course I could also go see if Seiduo is up' He thought before standing up and leaving his room he didn't see many out today so he slunk over to Seiduo's apartment and saw her sitting at a desk book in hand. "Hey." Kiba said as he walked over to her. She set her book down and cast him a welcoming smile "Hey." Standing up she cleared the rest of the distance between them and looked up into his eyes as if searching for something.  
Slowly she reached up grasping his hands for a moment as she leaned against him, her head pressed against his chest. Slowly he released her hands and slipped his own down to her waist pulling her closer to him. He lifted her head and slowly lowered his head and when their lips were merely brushing each others, Toboe walked in. "Hey... uh... did I just interupt you two?" He hid the smirk quickly and scanned Kiba. "Mhm..." Seiduo replied blandly. 'Damn it! Does no one know what it means to have privacy!?' She thought to herself wanting to yell it but controlled her irritation. Kiba sighed and looked up at Toboe "Well, what do you want?" "Well, nothing really just thought I'd see how you two are doing although I think I already know, So I'll just be on my way." he said before leaving the room.  
"Fuck, sorry about that. Eh, ah!" He slightly shouted yet calmly spoke, as he just realized she had moved up behind him. "Hm, oh, yeah sorry. Thought you'd heard me." She mumbled as she rubbed the back of her head faintly blushing. "No, it's alright." He softly said as he stepped slightly closer to her once again lowering his head to hers as she lifted her own. When his lips pressed gently against hers his tounge seeked entrance which it was granted. His tounge carefully explored her mouth until it met her tounge. While their tounges entangled with each other he carefully slid his hands beneath her legs and picked her up. Seiduo slipped her hands up the back of Kiba's shirt. Slowly she felt herself being carried and set down obviously on Kiba's lap as he sat down on the bed.  
Seiduo was the one too break the long kiss, so she could catch her breath. Kiba's brown gaze traveled down to her hand that was now pressed against his chest. Next thing he knew he was on his back Seiduo pinning him to the bed as her lips once again pressed against his. Quickly he gained entrance to her mouth and their tounges became entangled once again. His hands found their way to her waist and quickly he fliped them, where he was over top of her. Slowly he pulled his lips away from hers and let his tounge travel up and down her neck for a moment before going back to her mouth. She gently cupped the side of his face as well as deepening the kiss. Her free hand she brought up to his back slipping it up his shirt again. Once again Kiba let his tounge travel down the side of her neck, except this time it slid across her upper chest.  
"Kiba." Seiduo gasped as his tounge moved across her skin. He stopped for a moment but didn't move as he looked up at her making sure he wasn't disturbing her, too much. He smirked slightly as he felt her relax and slowly moved his tounge down farther on her chest, right in the center of her breasts. She gasbed again as he pulled down her shirt and bra revealing her chest fully. Kiba could feel her heart rate pick up as his tounge moved over her breast, it just seemed to push him onward. He felt her hands slightly shaking under his grip he had on her wrists. Once again she gasped as his tounge ran over her nipple, circling it a few times then he moved to the other one. Her breathing had grown heavier, he pulled his head up, but had no intention of releasing her. 'Not yet," he tought to himself as he brought his face mere inches away from hers. She looked him in the eyes and felt his grip on her loosen as he sat up removing his shirt.  
A Heart of Ice Melted by Another  
Chapter 1  
The Truth is Out

"Hey! Kurai, could you go with Sakura to find some food?" A Black haired female with silver highlights and metalic green eyes shouted to a siver haired male with blue eyes. "Yeah, sure." He hollered back before running after a mahogany and orchid haired female with orchid eyes.  
"Well now that everyone has something to do I need to find me some form of work." The black haired female sighed as she walked over to a white and black haired male that called her name. "Seiduo!" "Yeah Akumu?" Seiduo sat down across from where he was sitting, his dark blue gaze flickering as he spoke "I think you should take a break sis, I mean you have been working the hardest out of all of us you deserve one.  
"Hm... alright but that means you will be taking care of all my work today." She cast a playful glance at Akumu as he rolled his eyes. Then she stood up and walked past a blue- grey haired male she dipped her head and called a greeting too. "Shio," "Seiduo" He replied before they both went their seperate ways. While Seiduo layed on the cold floor of her apartment she had thoughts of work running through her head. Finally she broke the thoughts with one of something else 'I wonder how Kiba and his pack are doing in this digusting city.' Her thoughts were disturbed by a knocking on her door, sitting up she looked at it and called "Its open."  
She was surprised at who came into the small apartment. "Well speak of the devil." Seiduo said as she smirked. Kiba and his pack were at the door. Hige gave a short huff and sarcastically replied "Well nice to see you too." She just shook her head then signaled for them to have a seat. "So what can I do for you, Kiba?" She looked over at him from where she was standing. Kiba looked at her and gave her a warm smile, which was rare for him unless he was around her "We heard you were in town and we thought we would pay a visit." She eyed him for a moment seeming to scan his face. "Uhuh well there seems to be more too this?" she questioned him. "Hm, Well, um, yes we were wondering if we could stay with your pack for a while." She just dipped her head "Of coarse, go ahead we have a few empty rooms.  
Toboe, Hige and Blue kept passing looks as they knew Kiba had a crush on Seiduo and that this was one of his ways of flirting with her, by talking, joking, etc. After a while Seiduo looked at the others and said "While me and Kiba talk you guys can talk to Shio about your, uh, rooms." They just nooded and left, while Seiduo sat down across from Kiba causing his senses to go on overdrive as she sat in front of him. 'Why is it always the simplist things she does that sets me off?' he thought but his thoughts were interrupted by Seiduo's voice. "So... did you catch any of those looks Hige, Blue and Toboe were passing or was I the only one?" She cast him a playful glance as she leaned back in her chair. "Yeah, I saw a few." He couldn't help but let his gaze scan her up and down a few times as he sat there.  
'Damn it. Why can't I just tell her how I feel. She has only two options reject me or accept me. Thats it my minds made up I'll tell her tonight but not now I just want to talk right now.' Once again he was snapped out of his thoughts by her voice. "I see you staring at me Kiba, like what you see?" He was slightly shocked at what she said and thought she was joking but the look she was giving him said otherwise. "I, um..." He stuttered on what to say before he realized she was now sitting next to him. "Go ahead speak the truth." She almost whispered as he felt the warmth of her breath on his neck slightly. "Well then, uh... well actually yes." He finally managed to spit out when he looked at her she was smiling at him. it sent a feeling up his spine except this one was pleasent as she spoke. "Well, I feel the same, about you."

Kiba was standing on the "balcony" as Seiduo called it, he was in his wolf form the moons light illuminating his pelt. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of a black figure padding over too his side laying down. "So what do you think of the view?" came a familiar voice, it was Seiduo in her own wolf form her Black, White, Silver and tan pelt was unmistakable and slowly he turned and spoke "Depends because the one in front of me is beautiful but the one next to me is even better." He looked at her his gaze gentle and caring it was silent for a moment before he spoke again "I know this may sound strange but, I want you Seiduo, I need you." His gaze changed to one of longing as he waited for her to answer. "Hm... well thats nice to know because I want you too Kiba." Seiduo replied softly before leaning against his shoulder.  
'Her scent is so sweet and her eyes are so beautiful. It's hard to imagine her sitting next to me yet here she is.' he thought to himself. He gently layed his muzzle on top of her head and sighed. Slowly Seiduo lifted her head and licked his cheek before standing and speaking. "I should get some rest, see you in the morning." she whispered into his ear before padding off. He watched her until she was out of sight before heading to his own resting place.  
As soon as he had layed down sleep had claimed him and he had dreams of Seiduo.

The next morning Kiba woke up with Hige and Blue standing over him "What the, What are you two doing here?" He sat up as the blurriness of his vision cleared. Blue and Hige looked at each other and smirked.  
"Hey, don't think nobody knows." Blue spoke as she turned to him. "Knows what?" he questioned. "About you and Seiduo, we saw you two last night." Hige replied this time a smug look on his face, "Wha... Oh, yeah that." He mumbled. "Yep. We saw the whole thing." They both replied. "Well, just don't tell any one else I don't know How Seiduo would feel about that."  
They both dipped their heads before walking out leaving Kiba. 'Maybe I should check on Toboe and Tsume or just avoid Hige and Blue the rest of the day. Of course I could also go see if Seiduo is up' He thought before standing up and leaving his room he didn't see many out today so he slunk over to Seiduo's apartment and saw her sitting at a desk book in hand. "Hey." Kiba said as he walked over to her. She set her book down and cast him a welcoming smile "Hey." Standing up she cleared the rest of the distance between them and looked up into his eyes as if searching for something.  
Slowly she reached up grasping his hands for a moment as she leaned against him, her head pressed against his chest. Slowly he released her hands and slipped his own down to her waist pulling her closer to him. He lifted her head and slowly lowered his head and when their lips were merely brushing each others, Toboe walked in. "Hey... uh... did I just interupt you two?" He hid the smirk quickly and scanned Kiba. "Mhm..." Seiduo replied blandly. 'Damn it! Does no one know what it means to have privacy!?' She thought to herself wanting to yell it but controlled her irritation. Kiba sighed and looked up at Toboe "Well, what do you want?" "Well, nothing really just thought I'd see how you two are doing although I think I already know, So I'll just be on my way." he said before leaving the room.  
"Fuck, sorry about that. Eh, ah!" He slightly shouted yet calmly spoke, as he just realized she had moved up behind him. "Hm, oh, yeah sorry. Thought you'd heard me." She mumbled as she rubbed the back of her head faintly blushing. "No, it's alright." He softly said as he stepped slightly closer to her once again lowering his head to hers as she lifted her own. When his lips pressed gently against hers his tounge seeked entrance which it was granted. His tounge carefully explored her mouth until it met her tounge. While their tounges entangled with each other he carefully slid his hands beneath her legs and picked her up. Seiduo slipped her hands up the back of Kiba's shirt. Slowly she felt herself being carried and set down obviously on Kiba's lap as he sat down on the bed.  
Seiduo was the one too break the long kiss, so she could catch her breath. Kiba's brown gaze traveled down to her hand that was now pressed against his chest. Next thing he knew he was on his back Seiduo pinning him to the bed as her lips once again pressed against his. Quickly he gained entrance to her mouth and their tounges became entangled once again. His hands found their way to her waist and quickly he fliped them, where he was over top of her. Slowly he pulled his lips away from hers and let his tounge travel up and down her neck for a moment before going back to her mouth. She gently cupped the side of his face as well as deepening the kiss. Her free hand she brought up to his back slipping it up his shirt again. Once again Kiba let his tounge travel down the side of her neck, except this time it slid across her upper chest.  
"Kiba." Seiduo gasped as his tounge moved across her skin. He stopped for a moment but didn't move as he looked up at her making sure he wasn't disturbing her, too much. He smirked slightly as he felt her relax and slowly moved his tounge down farther on her chest, right in the center of her breasts. She gasbed again as he pulled down her shirt and bra revealing her chest fully. Kiba could feel her heart rate pick up as his tounge moved over her breast, it just seemed to push him onward. He felt her hands slightly shaking under his grip he had on her wrists. Once again she gasped as his tounge ran over her nipple, circling it a few times then he moved to the other one. Her breathing had grown heavier, he pulled his head up, but had no intention of releasing her. 'Not yet," he tought to himself as he brought his face mere inches away from hers. She looked him in the eyes and felt his grip on her loosen as he sat up removing his shirt.

Paste your document here...


	2. Moving Out!

**This chapter is going to have to be short, but I'll make up for it in the next one.**

Seiduo was in her wolf form sitting next to a pool of water. This was where she went to get away from the others. Hearing rustling coming from the bushes, she turned around meeting Kiba's yellow gaze. "Thought I'd find you here," he said sitting down next to her. She just sighed her ebony pelt gleaming in the sunlight that filtered from the trees. Slowly she got up and padded into the pool of water to wash the dirt and other things that now clung to her pelt, Kiba watching her lost in thought. Suddenly he was pulled from his thoughts as water hit him in the face. He shook his head then lifted it at Seiduo, who had a look of amusement on her face "Don't look!" she joked. He just rolled his eyes and silently krept into the water while she was distracted, he splashed water in her direction. She jumped at the splash and turned around, padding to his side. She leaned against his shoulder for a moment then licked his cheek. Once she felt him relax she reared and dunked him with a smug smirk. He shook himself some then padded over spalshing her then dunking her, but when he did she pulled him down with her and they both reamergedwith their pelts slick against their bodies. They shook slightly then Kiba pulled himself out of the water. "Come on, we should head back and gather the packs to move," he said before padding off, Seiduo at his side.

When they were back, they were still soaked, but were in their human forms. Akumu was being held back by Kurai and Kaji. "I'll gather my pack," Seiduo said and Kiba just nodded before they parted. Akumu was released and when no one was paying attention he followed Kiba callig to him as he lumed over him "Look, I know I can't stop you and my sister from being together, but if you ever hurt her I will hunt you down and rip you apart!" he said , Kiba dipped his head then went to gather his pack, while Akumu ran over to where Seiduo and the rast of the pack. Kiba's pack then joined them and they left the city entering the nearby forest.

Kiba walked next to Seiduo in the lead, Shio, Sakura and Toboe walked together. Tsume walked next to Ket while Hige, Blue and Akumu walked with each other, leaving Kurai and Kaji at the rear. As the group moved through the forest, the sunlight disappeared because it became to thick. They found a fairly large cave to stay in and Ket had run off, while Seiduo sent Sakura, Tsuki and Shio out to see if they could find food.


End file.
